Black Roses Fillers
by SnowNeko
Summary: These are the one shots of my characters from Black Roses Rewrite. They'll have the chapters that they fit in or are near where they take place at the top. Any new one shots from Black Roses Rewrite will be posted here.
1. Memories of Souls

Neko here! So due to a review.. I've decided to write a little filler/one shot chapter. This takes place in the time between Chapter 14 and Chapter 15. As this is an idea sparked from a review (thanks to Child-of-Strength) this isn't something that wasn't originally written until after the review.

Also Black Roses Fillers.. is gonna have any one shots that connect to Black Roses Rewrite. So it'll be updated at random times (aka when I have one to add in).

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon. I do however own Autumn and Yoshi.

* * *

Hiei entered the hotel room and headed to the room he shared with Kurama and shifted the girl in his arms to were he could open the door again. As he walked in, he felt the girl nuzzle against his shoulder and he glanced at her. It was clear she was out completely, so he didn't feel the need to be as guarded as he normally was. He walked over and placed her on his bed, settling her in over the covers before he turned to leave. Only he found a hand tightly holding his arm and he looked to the girl to see her half open eyes. "What girl?" He asked coldly.

Aut, who wasn't really awake, just tugged on Hiei's arm and muttered "Don't go."

Hiei looked at the girl like she was an idiot before he noticed her eyes had closed before her mutter. Sitting on the bed next to the girl, he felt her shift and seemed to snuggle against him. Feeling a weight on his thigh, he looked down to see her head resting on him. Lightly he brushed the hair from her face. ' _Such a weird girl._ ' He thought as he watched her sleeping face as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

He watched her as he had unconsciously started to run his fingers through her hair. Even when he did notice what he was doing, he didn't stop.. after all nobody was around and he noticed she relaxed more as he played with her hair. A feeling of her belonging to him, not that he could figure out why but it was just something he felt and it annoyed him. After all he is the forbidden child and wasn't meant to have anyone who belonged to him. Sighing he looked out the window as he played with the girls hair.

 _A soft giggle was heard which startled Hiei as he looked around before he saw a large black dragon that watched a young Autumn play with a group of kids at a park. It was clear none could see the dragon, or if they did they didn't give any sign of it. Slightly he wondered what he was seeing, it made no sense to him.. at least until he saw the young Autumn seemed to have stopped playing to look up at where the dragon was. He saw the smile appear on her face before he realized that he was in her dream._

 _Young Aut giggled and wave to the dragon and when she was asked what she was waving at by the other kids she replied "To the dragon up there." She pointed at the dragon that watched her unseen by the others._

 _One of the older kids said "There isn't anything there liar."_

 _Aut rolled her eyes and replied "I'm not a liar! You just can't see anything because you are an idiot."_

 _The kid pushed Aut and said "I'm not an idiot you baby."_

 _Aut whimpered softly as she fell on the ground before she called out "Big brother!"_

 _A younger Yusuke jogged over having saw his sister get pushed and he glared at the older kid. "That's my little sister you idiot." He said before he punched the kid that started a fight between the two boys._

 _A younger Keiko came over and knelt next to the sniffling Aut and hugged her before helping her up. "Autumn-chan what happened?" she asked._

 _Aut sniffled before she said "He pushed me for no reason."_

 _The dragon that was in the air flew down angrily to wrap protectively around the young Aut, who shivered slightly yet also seemed to stop sniffling. It was clear she felt the protectiveness from the dragon from how she seemed to calm down._

 _Hiei stood there watching the scene play out, it surprised him that she could see the dragon and even sense the dragon. Not as much as her being so calm about it and even then calling someone an idiot just for them calling her a liar. For some reason he felt a bit proud that she didn't cry despite the fact that she only looked to be three or four years old. As he was musing he didn't see the Urameshi's siblings mother come and break things up before leaving. At least until it went black._

Hiei blinked and opened his eyes, having not noticed that he had fallen asleep while playing with Aut's hair. He glanced down at the girl to see her still asleep but curled up in a ball against his side. He saw a tear slip down her face, lightly he brushed it away and stroked her hair as he saw her calm down a bit. Softly he said "It's only a dream, Aut." Not that he knew why he felt the need to comfort her from a dream but he blamed it on the lingering feelings from the time he used the dragon or darkness flames last.

But even so he couldn't help but wish to hold her, as he sensed nobody was in the hotel room, he moved the girl so she was on his lap. His arms wrapped around her as he felt her cuddle against his chest. He felt her breath on his throat as her head rested on his shoulder, his body relaxed as his fingers moved went through her hair. He glanced at her before he thought ' _How interesting that she relaxes so quickly just by being held._ ' Slightly he tensed up as he felt her nuzzle his neck and softly he growled at her but he did relax quickly after she returned a soft growl.

As time went on, Hiei noticed the change in Aut's breathing and he shifted her back to the bed and moved to the window to sit.

Aut softly groaned as she was moved but she just curled up in the spot were Hiei had sat on the bed unknowingly. She blinked as she woke with another groan as her head was pounding before she quickly got up and went to the bathroom and threw up.

Hiei looked over to watch the girl before he heard her being sick, he stood up and grabbed a cup of water and took it to the bathroom for her. "You should rest more." He said as he leaned on the door frame.

Aut wiped her mouth as she stood up and took the cup of water from him and washed her mouth out with the water. Coughing slightly she glanced at Hiei as she took a sip of water, "I will.. my head is pounding though. Don't suppose you're anything like Kurama and know how to make something to make the pounding to stop?"

Hiei watched her before he said "Nope, I could go get him if you want." Not that he really wanted to bring the fox into the room when it was clear Aut wasn't up for company.

Aut shook her head before she gripped the sink and closed her eyes. "Bad move." She muttered before she felt Hiei next to her and she leaned against him. She let him lead her back to the bed and sat on it when prompted to. "So what happened? I don't really remember anything after telling Kuwabara that Yukina was watching." She kept her eyes close as her hands moved up to brush her hair back from her face.

Hiei stood next to the bed and watched the girl who sat on it before he said "We won, you passed out, I brought you back here and you've been sleeping." He didn't tell her anything that happened while she was out. It wasn't like she needed to know that she had dragged him into a dream or that he had let his guard down so much to get dragged into a dream.

"Well that's good." Aut said as she felt the spiny feeling in her head disappear, it had happened as she had nodded. She opened her eyes to look at him before she asked "Can we go for a walk? I need some fresh air." If she wasn't out of energy or still had a pounding headache, she wouldn't have asked but as she was basically defenseless.. she needed a guard with her.

A smile came to Aut's face as she sat next to Hiei on a cliff that over looked the ocean. The fresh air and quietness made it easier for her to focus on her breathing to help get her head to stop hurting. It was clear what she was doing as neither of them spoke much, she felt an energy attempt to surround them but it failed as she felt Hiei's energy rise up. Her eyes turned to see Ruka standing near by with an angry look on her face. Slightly she tilted her head to the side, "Pissed about my energy bypassing yours?"

Ruka stared at the two who had made her loose the respect of others, she had wanted to trap them and make their team loose but apparently something had changed. It appeared the male had grown stronger and was clearly more protective of the smaller female. At the words she glared at the girl, "I believe you aren't even worth the energy it would take to harm you. But making you watch your mate's death sounds good enough revenge." She said, after all it was the only reason she could think of for how the two acted.

Hiei growled and shifted to stand in front of Aut more, after all he knew she was defenseless without her spirit energy right then. "You won't be able to kill me." He said, "Really considering how a human could get past your defense with her weak energy."

Aut rolled her eyes before she said "He isn't my mate and you are way over your head." She stood up and shifted next to Hiei yet still behind him. Her eyes were dark purple and her fingers brushed against Hiei's arm at his slight nod. She felt his energy flare and she drew on it to draw out her sword that Kurama got her for her last birthday. "Even without my energy I can still kill you and that isn't including what Hiei can do."

Ruka stared at the two, she could tell the girl was basically out of energy and no threat to her. Although it was the male she had to worry about, which it slightly surprised her to learn they weren't mates. She could tell there was something between the two but not exactly what since they ruled out mates. "Please like you could even get past my defenses with that simple sword, human."

Aut smirked as she glanced at her sword before she said "Custom made to my size, weight fit to my ability.." She looked at Ruka with a smirk, "demon made with demon world material."

Hiei stared at Aut as he saw her confidence and took a peek into her mind to hear her thoughts. He raised an eyebrow as he kept his eyes on the girl, her mind was different from normal.. like it wasn't really her in control.

Aut giggled softly before she darted forward, even for a human without any spirit energy she was fast. But her eyes where lighter and more playful than they should be for how low her energy was. With slightly sloppy slice of her sword from being out of practice and not much energy, as it was her head was starting to pound again. Her sword went right past Ruka's defense and right through the arm that was raised at the last minute. With a few more quick and off placed slices, Ruka laid in pieces before she returned to Hiei's side.

Hiei stood quiet as he watched the girl kill the demoness without any emotion, sloppily yes but he took that as her needing more training with a sword. As red meet purple, he saw them a light purple and then watched them fade back to dark purple. Quickly he caught the girl as she fell forward with the sword returning to her necklace. He brushed her hair back from her face and thought ' _I wonder if she has a demon soul in her that protects her when she can't._ ' He picked her up and returned to the hotel room and placed her in his bed again before he heard the others being back and he went to sit out in the main room.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this short little one shot. Yes I do know Hiei is probably a bit out of character along with Ruka but then again I tried my best to keep Hiei in the same character as he is in the main Black Rose Rewrite story.

Stayed up late just to be able to finish this so I could have this to post today. So if any mistakes are probably from writing this at 2:30am.. they'll be fixed at a later time when I review this later.


	2. Confessions

Neko here! Ok so this is an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while. So since I decided to do a one shot story collection of Black Roses, I figured why not.

Anyway this takes place after Aut is in high school (she skipped her last year of middle school) but before Kurama leaves for the demon world with Chuu and them (so around chapter 24 or 25). Figured why not post it now since it doesn't really show anything aside from Autumn having some changes in her body and how she is viewed by her schoolmates.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon. I do however own Autumn and Yoshi.

* * *

Aut sighed softly as she set down her water bottle on her bag that sat next to Yoshi. She was still in her club uniform as she had just finished training. Picking up a towel she dried her face before she waved bye to the other girls in the track and field club. Hearing someone behind her, she turned and looked at the male that stood there. She smiled at him and said "Hello Toshi-san."

Toshi, Daiki nervously looked at the girl in front of him before he said "Hello Urameshi-chan." He shifted nervously and glanced at his friends who stood off to the side talking. They had pushed him to approach the girl who he had a crush on since he saw her. "Um you were really great today in training." He said not knowing what else to say.

Aut kept her polite smile on her face as she watched the male, the nervousness from him she found funny since she knew only boys who wanted to ask her out had the nervousness to them. It was natural with her last name and reputation of turning down any guy who asked her out. "Thanks, you were too." She said before she felt Yoshi under her hand and she took her bag from the dog. "I should go get cleaned up." She said as she turned to head to the girls locker room.

Daiki stared at the girl before he said "Wait.. I like you." He didn't think as he spoke, "Will you go out with me?" It was kinda rushed as he didn't want to wait until later as he would lose his nerve to admit it to her. After all with the last name the same as the punk Yusuke Urameshi it was hard to believe that they weren't related.

Aut bit her lip and thought ' _So close to leaving.. so close._ ' She turned to look at the male with a polite smile on her face. "I'm sorry I have someone I already like." She lied slightly, she silently called for Kurama to come help her out.

Daiki looked at her and said "I don't care, I don't mind being used."

"Autumn, hurry up.. we don't wanna miss the train." Kurama called as he reached the track field to see Autumn having another male confess to her.

Aut looked at Kurama and smiled at him, one that wasn't polite but was happy and relieved. "Yeah coming Shuichi." She called back before she looked at Daiki and said "Again sorry but I can't do that." She then turned and hurried off to the locker room to get cleaned up and changed with Yoshi following her.

Daiki stood there and stared after her before he looked at the red head male who had joined the girl to walk with her to the locker room. It had been clear that she clearly liked the one who every girl in school basically liked.

One of Daiki's friends came over and said "Sorry man.. we told you what would happen. Bad luck with him showing up.. they are like never apart aside from in classes and during club activities."

Daiki sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Yeah.. I guess you are right." He said. He then went with his friends to clean up before heading with them to go hang out.

Autumn sighed softly as she walked next to Kurama after having gotten cleaned up and back into her school uniform. "Geeze I wish guys would go back to being afraid to talk to me." She said, "Perhaps I should just admit to being that idiot's sister."

Kurama chuckled softly as he listened to his friend complain about being confessed too. "Well you are growing up, males will start to notice you." He said, "Although saying that might keep all but the bravest away."

Aut rolled her eyes and said "That would be good.. I mean there are rumors of me never accepting a confession.. hell I'm pretty sure there are rumors of me and you dating. That doesn't stop most of them.. it's annoying."

Kurama patted her head before he said "Yeah at least you only get the ones who can stand the idea of you being related to Yusuke Urameshi. I get pretty much any girl who sees me and are more persisted than the ones you get." Although he knew between Yoshi and him the persisted males who wanted anything to do with Autumn didn't get far enough to bother her.

Aut smiled at him and said "Right, at least you can understand on one level." She glanced up as they walked past a food place before she said "Lets stop someplace to get some snacks.. I'm starving."

Kurama chuckled softly and said "Alright." He then went with her to get some food as he knew she was nearly always starving by her standards, plus it would keep her from buying too much junk food at the train station. Since they would be headed to Genkai's that day to see how the demons he left with Genkai's training was going.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this short little one shot.


	3. The Dragons

Neko here! Ok so this little thing is to help me get back into writing Aut.. and the story since I've pretty much taken a break from doing so these past month. I have no idea what will come of this but lets see what happens.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH. I do however own Autumn and Yoshi.

* * *

"Fuck, where the hell am I?" Growled Aut as she glanced around after a coughing fit, the air smelt horrible to her and she knew she wasn't alone right then that something had it's eyes on her. Her mind went over what she had been doing before she noticed the metallic smell to the air and the lusher greens than the park she had been running in. That had to have been hours ago since now it was dark and she was half stumbling around what she figured to be a forest.

Stopping in a semi clear spot she ran a hand through her short hair before she felt the eyes on her again. It angered her at the feeling and the fact that whoever watched her seemed to be waiting for something. She was lost she knew this and the eyes on her just angered her the longer they stayed on her. If it wasn't for the fact that she had been running from her sadness at her brother being idiotic enough to die in such a stupid way, she would probably not be as pissed as she was right then. Really Yusuke had only gotten hit my a stupid car, she was pretty sure he had gotten into fights with people who hit him harder than that.

Angrily she thought ' _For fucks sake._ ' Before she snapped "Listen whoever the hell you are whatever you are waiting for it isn't gonna happen nor if you are waiting for friends will that help you. Really if you have any inkling of an idea of my last name." Her arms crossed over her flat chest as her dark purple eyes wondered around the trees as she attempted to find who's eyes she felt on her.

Her stance was one of alertness yet at the same time it could be mistaken for aloofness and defenseless. However how she stood had was picked up from all the time she watched her brother stand before a fight. As it was she had only a little bit of defense fighting training from her brother, only enough to be able to handle herself until she could get away or until her brother reached her.

Movement drew her dark eyes to the branch of a tree, slightly they narrowed as she saw what appeared to be the shadow of a person for a second. "I know you are watching so just show yourself or leave me the hell alone." She yelled with a growl that followed her words, her anger showed at bring lost and having someone watch her.

"Now now, you've taken out all the fun of my hunt." Said a mature male voice as a pair of yellow eyes appeared next to a tree in the darkness. A smirk came to the male's face, "Such lovely prey yet no claim or any to protect the prey." He said as he watched the girl from the shadows of the tree he leaned against.

Anger made an appearance in Aut's dark purple eyes as almost instantly looked on to the yellow eyes. She could see the shadow of a tall person that she figured the yellow eyes belonged to, not that she believed what she saw as what she saw had something like horns on the head and something that looked like a tail behind the person. "Fuck off." She snapped, "Watch who are you calling prey idiot." Ok so if she wasn't so angry then she might have showed some respect to the older male but something told her that the male was dangerous. Thus she wasn't about to show any sign of weakness to him, it would likely get her seriously hurt if she did.

A soft chuckle from the male as he noticed the way the human acted, "So defensive." He taunted softly and more to himself than to the human. "But you are my prey, pretty human." He moved out of the shadows towards the female in a threatening manner, his muscles slightly twitched with each step he towards her.

The male stood nearly seven feet tall, bulging muscles that rippled with each movement he made. Long yellow hair flowed like water down his back, two long horns curved with his head as two long horns stuck up from his head nearly a foot. Down his spine was white fur that went along the reptilian tail that came out at the base of his spine. All he had on clothes wise was a pair of loose cloth pants with no shoes or shirt.

Aut took a step back as she saw him, she bit her lip to keep from screaming as she knew it wouldn't do any good. She also didn't want to put anyone else in danger either. ' _What the fuck? He isn't human.. what the hell is he?_ ' She thought as she slightly narrowed her eyes at him, ' _I can't fight someone like this.. but I can't let anyone else see this. It'd be too dangerous if I ran into others.. they could get hurt too._ ' She bit her lip slightly before she glanced to the side of him while she kept him in her sight. She knew from how her brother fought was to never take your eyes off of the one who threaten you, ok she knew her brother did but still she hadn't been fighting since preschool like him. Her eyes narrowed as he came closer before she bolted the way she had glanced, glad that she hadn't been running for real before and had the energy to do so.

The male smirked and let the girl past him before he turned with a twisted smile that showed his fangs appearing on his face. "Lost little human hasn't realize she isn't in the human world." He chuckled as he followed at a slower pace, after all it wasn't like there were many others who couldn't tell he was clearly stalking the human child.

Aut came to a stop as she ended up at a cliff and turned back to see the male still followed her, her eyes glanced around trying to find a way out only to come up empty handed. "Shit.. cornered ." She muttered softly, despite being cornered she didn't feel much fear like any normal person would. As the thing came into view, she felt a rush of warmth and comfort which made her bold. "What are you? Who are you?" She asked with more confidence than she felt.

The male chuckled again as he came to a stop, his smile faltering at the confidence in the human. Slightly he wondered where she got her confidence from when it was clear that she was cornered without any way out. That thought made him smirk again that turned into a smile at her first question, clearly this human was smarter to ask what and not who first. Too bad the curiosity would get the little girl killed. "As you'll be dead soon I suppose I can indulge your curiosity. I am a demon, as to what kind I am a god among the demons.. a dragon demon." He said with a grin as his fangs showed, "As for my name it is Houshanouu. What is your name little one? It's only common courtesy for you to tell your name. "

Aut felt little fear and hearing him tell her what he was made her giggle softly that turned into a laugh. ' _Maybe I have gone crazy to laugh at a time like this. I can't fight him, I can either die by his hands or jump to my death._ ' She thought and missed the look on the males face at her laughing at him. As she went down to a giggle, her eyes had lighten in purple before she said "Common courtesy? That is such a rare thing among humans and such a rarer thing among demons. But I'll humor you." She smirked at him, "Urameshi Autumn."

Houshanouu let confusion appear on his face at the laughing human and stared at the girl, it appeared the human wasn't all there to not fear knowing that he'd be the death of her. As he watched the eyes of the human lighten he assumed that it was from the humor that showed in them. Barely he caught the words the girl said before she introduced herself, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Humor me? Humor me? How dare you think you could ever humor me human!" He roared at her as his fangs elongated in his anger.

Aut smirked as she took steps backwards, truthfully she didn't fully understand why she spoke the way she did. Why she felt the need to anger the male, sure an angry foe made more mistakes than one in control but it was more an instinct that needed to anger him. "Oh poor you, thinking you are all high and mighty just because you are a low class weak demon." The sarcastic belittling tone in her voice was clear, something that wasn't common to her but it just happened without her noticing.

Houshanouu glared at the human and moved forward to attack her only to find himself thrown back as the human disappeared and the dragon of darkness flame was in her place. He felt fear at seeing the mighty dragon, he knew he stood no chance against that dragon, nobody did and he knew that. Only the most foolish stood a chance against it, the anger in the red eyes of the flame dragon made him take steps back until he was in the tree cover. He saw that the dragon had curled around the small girl that went limp in the dragon before both were gone. A slight smirk came to his lips and he thought ' _Autumn Urameshi... interesting. I'll need to keep a watch on her if that dragon is protecting her._ '

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this one shot.

It was just something I typed up and I had no clue where it was going.. but this is set around chapter 1-3.. probably closer to the time of the fire happening since that is around the time Aut started to grow in spiritual awareness. And I will say this.. she doesn't remember this happening to her so it's more of an insight/true one shot.. maybe.


	4. The Dragon's Rose

Meow! So I was rereading and I realized during the dark tournament I had Koenma give a thought that he needed to check something but never typed it up. So I figured I'd do something like he forgot until before he went to talk to his father about his mafukan. Around that battle and time is when this takes place.

So it isn't very long or anything and I apologize for not updating BRR but I have a note up on my profile about it.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own YHH, kinda wondering who would write a fan fic for something they own since they could just make it cannon. I do however own Autumn and Yoshi and pretty much anyone who isn't in YYH unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Koenma straighten as he walked down the long hall, guards lined the wall and armed with guns, something that was rare to see as they were standing alert. He knew the closer to the end of the hall the more power could be felt from the guards. At the end of the hall had a single door with seals covering it and glowing with a spirit shield around it. Clearly whatever was in the room wasn't allowed to leave and was powerful enough to cause fear in the spirit rulers to have so many precautions against getting out.

Opening a slit in the door, Koenma looked into a dark room that held no light. He felt the blood drain from his face before he saw the dark purple flicker of the soul that was inside of the room and sighed softly. "Good to know you are still there, Roze." He whispered knowing no response would be given, after all a soul wasn't the same as the spirit in this case. But he knew the spirit was kept someplace else to keep the two from merging and being reborn without permission.

"Koenma! Sir! Your father wishes to speak to you soon." Panted an out of breath ogre that ran up to him, The green skin covered in a slight sweat from running down to the protected hall and the prince of the spirit world.

Koenma gave a dismissive wave as he closed the slit to the room he had looked in. Turning on his heal he replied, "I know I just had to check on something."

The Ogre looked confused before he asked "What is in the room? The seals aren't like anything I've seen before."

The teen looking prince gave a shake of his head, "That you aren't needed to know." He responded as he walked down the hall. "Tell Botan to meet me outside my father's room." The order left his lips as he knew he had to ask his father for permission to use his mafukan if needed to stop Shinobu.

Later, one wasn't sure how much later it was after the Prince's visit, the guards in the hallway felt the rumble of the castle that grew stronger until the seals on the door they were to guard broke. Burning up in flames before a surge of power was felt as the soul and spirit both roared to life to disappear from the spirit world and speed towards their chosen host.

One guard dared to move and look into the room via the slit after the rumbling stopped to see the room empty. Panic swept the ones guarding as he shouted "It's gone!" They would all be killed for being the unlucky ones on duty when the item they guarded got lost.

Another broke out in a cold sweat and called out "We should all agree, it was still there when our shift was over. Nothing unusual happened. Let the next round of guards deal with it." Agreements came from the ones who heard and noticed the commotion before they all went back to standing guard like nothing had happened.

Dark purple energy wrapped around the small girl that it had had chosen as it could feel it's brother's blood awakening in the male that was its host's brother. The spirit, a large black cat, wrapped itself around the girl's soul to be drawn into the girl when the energy around them died down. The soul wrapped itself around the girl, giving the energy needed to make the host as power as it should be.

Hours passed it seemed before rumbling was felt again and none of the guards moved as they felt the rumbling come to a stop as they noticed the wavering spirit shield. None of them wanted to deal with the responsibility of loosing what they guard. Not that they would as the soul had returned to the room until it was ready to merge with it's host. However the spirit stayed with the host to help the young girl grow in power and body wise till it was time to merge and connect with the world again as The Dragon's Rose.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this short little one shot.


End file.
